


Adam, Shiro... I'm a cryptid fucker.

by majimedeku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cryptids, Don't Read This, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Honestly its so dumb, I Don't Even Know, I looked up moth behavior and anatomy for this, I'm Sorry, Let Keith have his cryptid boyfriend, M/M, MEITH - Freeform, Mothman, My first contribution to December is this bullshit and I'm not even sorry, Pronounced "Meat", Their shipname is Meith, This Is STUPID, no i'm not, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majimedeku/pseuds/majimedeku
Summary: He wasn’t really sure what to expect from his guardians when he planned on bringing a cryptid home for Christmas dinner.





	Adam, Shiro... I'm a cryptid fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I really don't. Blame the kids in the Adashi server for whatever bullshit this is

He was only supposed to be gone for an hour. At least, that’s what Keith reminds himself as he trudges further and further into the woods, desperate to find whatever large creature had flown past him. The small, barely acknowledged part of his subconscious that dictates his rationality knows that Shiro and Adam are probably calling him nonstop, worried sick and demanding to know where he is in between begging and pleading for his return. Had it been any other day, they would have let him go. But Christmas day was one for family, and Keith was on supposed to be home by now. Even if he wouldn’t be, he normally would have messaged one of them. He silenced his phone three hours ago when he first entered the woods, far too preoccupied with his investigation. He had to know who or what was watching him, spurred on by the feeling that it was something he would regret missing out on.

Behind him, a branch snaps audibly, followed by what sounds like something heavy crashing into the leaf-coated ground. Keith whirls around with his knife already in hand, poised to strike when he stops cold. Before him lying startled is a large, humanoid black creature with the head of an overgrown bug resting on the body of a well-built man with talon like feet and hands. Behind him, massive butterfly-like wings that appear endowed with many holes span at least seven feet. His large eyes flash red, and Keith’s heart stops. He recognizes this creature; it’s one he spent years of his life devoting study to, a creature whose true origins remained that of myth. Keith lowers his knife, eyes wide with awe. “Mothman.”

The creature’s squeaking noise surprises Keith, and he changes his demeanor immediately, tucking his knife back into his belt and crouching low to the ground, “hey, easy big guy! I won’t hurt you.” Mothman remains silent, but his eyes seem to train on Keith as he advances slowly. He doesn’t move as Keith grows closer. “That’s it… I’m not going to hurt you.” Keith finds himself incredibly close, and his heart is racing. Thoughts rocket around his mind at rapid speed – he had somehow found a legendary cryptid just miles from his home when Mothman was only said to be spotted on the other side of the states.

Mothman’s head tilts, almost as if he’s intrigued. Keith sits on the ground before him, “my name is Keith. I’ve been studying you since I was young.” Naturally the moth humanoid doesn’t respond, save for a curious twitch of his antennae. “I can’t believe you’re real,” Keith continues, reaching out to touch Mothman’s cheek and hoping he doesn’t cause him to fly away. Rather than flee, Mothman allows himself to be caressed by the strange creature before him, even tilting his head to meet Keith’s touch. Keith gasps quietly, struck by surprise. He continues to run his fingers along Mothman’s features, eager to understand more of what he’s touching.

Without warning Mothman leans forward and pulls Keith into a surprisingly strong embrace, startling the man enough to cause him to cry out. Mothman lying flat against the ground allows their bodies to be flush with one another, his warmth pervading even the thickest layers of Keith’s clothing. Keith swallows nervously, “what, uh, what are you doing?” Silence follows, and Keith struggles to free his arms. “You can let me go now.” Mothman’s grip loosens enough for Keith to free his arms, but his grip on the poor human is still tight, persuading. Keith sighs, “Shiro and Adam are going to kill me if I’m not back soon…” Just then, an idea strikes him, and he turns to face his idol with a charming smile, “hey Mothman, how would you like to come home with me?”

The creature’s head tilts; he’s confused, but listening. “I mean it!” Keith insists, reaching up to cup Mothman’s cheek. “Have Christmas dinner with us. I’ll get Shiro and Adam to prepare some nectar so you can eat too.” Mothman seems to understand Keith’s offer and squeaks with excitement, sitting up to change their positions before relinquishing his hold on Keith, who sighs in relief. “My house is a few miles from here. We can get there quickly if you can fly.” As if to prove a point, Mothman scoops Keith up bridal style like some sort of B-list action movie hero, and Keith’s eyes widen. “You’re really strong… You sure you can carry me?”

Mothman looks at Keith and presses his forehead against Keith’s cheek before leaping up into the air so quickly Keith needs to scramble to find purchase, his arms around Mothman’s neck. They fly high into the air, far past the tree tops, and Keith feels as if he could reach up and touch the clouds. Mothman’s chest is warm against his cheek, and Keith finds himself not wanting to move. He knows he has to, if he’s going to point Mothman in the right direction, but hey, a man can dream. He turns his head and searches, thankful his sharp eyesight allows him to see much further and clearer than that of any other human. His home, which would normally be just another speck of white, is clear as day, and he directs Mothman in the right direction before settling comfortably against the invitingly broad chest.

The wind in his hair as they descend is reminiscent of the calm he feels when he takes rides in the desert. Keith feels as if nothing can harm him, and that it’s just he and Mothman. He could get use to the feeling. The ground rises to meet them much too soon, and Keith finds himself pouting as Mothman lowers him to the grass in front of the entrance to his home. “You’ll have to duck to get inside,” Keith informs him, reaching for the doorknob. “The doorway is small, but you’ll fit at the table with us.”

Mothman reaches for Keith’s hand, and the man turns with a puzzled expression to gaze at the inhuman hand grasping his own five fingered one. Keith’s heart swells at the contact, a blush darkening across his cheeks. He looks up, smiling, “Well, alright. Guess this is happening.” With his free hand Keith opens the front door and steps past the threshold in silence, still holding Mothman’s hand as the creature struggles to make it through the narrow doorway. Keith feels sorry for the poor thing, who looks incredibly cramped. “Don’t worry, it isn’t this small in all the rooms. Come with me.” Keith gently runs his thumb along one of Mothman’s talons and leads him forward, following the voices he first heard upon entering.

“Keith?” Calls Shiro’s unmistakably hopeful voice. A chair is heard scraping against the linoleum, and Keith finally enters the kitchen with Mothman in tow.

He wasn’t really sure what to expect from his guardians when he planned on bringing a cryptid home for Christmas dinner.

Did he expect Adam to be so badly startled by the strikingly tall moth creature in their kitchen that he’d drop a glass that would end up shattering into a million crystal splinters capable of embedding themselves in unsuspecting fingers? Maybe.

Did he expect world-renown astronaut Takashi Shirogane to fall from his chair wearing an unpleasant wide-eyed expression that marries shock and fear? Maybe.

Did he expect to return home two hours later than his original limit with a giant cryptid boyfriend? No.

But here we are.

“He won’t hurt you!” Keith swears, releasing Mothman’s hand and kneeling to help Shiro off the floor. “He won’t. I promise.”

“Keith…” Shiro starts cautiously, eyeing Mothman as he stands, still utterly horrified by Keith’s discovery. “What is that creature, and how did you find him?”

  
Rather than answer in the few seconds that follow, Keith straightens himself and returns to Mothman’s side, taking his arm and holding it like a trophy wife. “This is Mothman. I found him in the woods." Keith gives them a few seconds to absorb the new information before continuing on," I have something to tell you two.” Adam and Shiro exchange bewildered glances before diverting their attention back to Keith. “Adam, Shiro… I’m a cryptid fucker.”

The silence that trails his words is so thick with tension that it could be cut with a knife. No one says a word at first, the only sound anyone is able to process is each other’s labored breathing. After several long, extremely uncomfortable moments, Adam clears his throat, “well… We, we support you Keith. You know that.”

“Yeah,” Shiro agrees a little too rapidly, “we support you. Will…Mothman be joining us for Christmas dinner?”

Keith looks up to his silent boyfriend before shrugging, “just set him out some fruit.”

No one moves for another tense moment until Adam nods, “Takashi, please go cut up some peaches for our guest while I clean up the glass?”

Shiro proceeds without a word, the unease visible in his rigid movements. While Adam cleans up the mess, Keith brings Mothman along to the table and pulls out a chair for him, “go ahead and sit, babe. I need to help reheat dinner.”

Keith springs around with a newfound sense of glee, occasionally stealing glances back to Mothman, who says nothing and remains in his chair, the picture of patience. Behind Keith, Adam and Shiro are whispering heatedly. "He gets this from _your_ side of the family."

"Just because we piloted robot lions doesn't make us furries, Adam."

Keith stops paying attention and continues what he was doing, much too happy to let their banter get to him. None of them are really sure how they’re going to hide a cryptid from the peering eyes of the public, but as far as Keith’s concerned they can cross that bridge when they get to it.


End file.
